the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Lara Grey (RLS CAW)
Hannah Ferguson ''(born 24th July 1990 in Liverpool, Merseyside) is a professional wrestler currently signed to UNION Wrestling, performing under the name '''Lara Grey'. She is widely considered to be the biggest success of the UNION's own training school in Newcastle, despite her original trainer severing ties with the promotion and offering her a placement in her native Mexico. History: Training With Rebecca Marin: Ferguson began training in late 2014 after being introduced to Wrestling upLOUD! roster member Rebecca Marin (known in that promotion as Angel) after their show in Liverpool. All in all, she trained with the Mexican in Holland for around six months before Marin agreed to become Head of Women's Division for the newly founded PWU (what later became UNION Wrestling). Ferguson would transfer immediately to Newcastle to train with the UNION Academy under Marin and Adam Sharp (better known as The Maverick). Her performance was evaluated by staff, who were surprised how legit she looked despite still being relatively green. Marin's exit from the promotion would lead to her being offered a placement in Mexico, which she rejected in favour of staying and training further with Sharp. She would wrestle twice on very early PWU live shows in Newcastle, first as a gothic character known as Dyr '''and then as a more grungy, eclectic loudmouth called '''Arabella '''before her official debut in the UK&I Tour. '''PWU/UNION Wrestling, "Submission Imminent" (2015-2017): Ferguson would debut officially for the promotion as Lara Grey, a submission machine character utilising her large size and variety of submission grapples to win matches. She didn't win by pin-fall at all during this initial run, and was protected during any losses by some circumstance (such as Birdy dodging her Clothesline attempt, forcing her into the steel steps, in her first loss in the tourney to determine the first Women's Champion) out of her control. She was, however, criticised during this time as having a fairly lacklustre and one-dimensional character, and was tasked by creative to find inspiration from somewhere to make the character more memorable. She began working with a voice coach during this time to develop a vocal style suited to her Scouse accent to make her promos better. This inadvertently lead to her current "through gritted teeth" style of talking on shows, which helps her portray a slightly unhinged character better. She was heavily involved in the rising profile of the Women's Division following the move to the WWE Network in 2016, and began feuding with Women's World Champion Birdy in the run-up to PWU Money In The Bank 2017, where she would lose a Tables Match. This spurred her on to be even more ruthless, beating the promising Amy J at European Invasion 2017 in June before signalling her intention to win The UNION Wrestling Classic 2017's Women's Division Tournament. In July, she did win said tourney, and reignite her feud with champion Birdy going into the Open Challenge 2017 Live Event, where she would defeat the long-running champion to win her first Women's World Championship. She would continue the feud going forward, promising on the next Live From The Union show to give Birdy her rematch, and defeat her again. In-Wrestling: Signature Moves: Hair-Pull Mat Slam ''2015-present'' Boston Crab 2015-2016, used as regular move after Finishing Moves: Greyhug ''(Bearhug) 2015-present'' Greyhug Slam ''(Bearhug into Kneeling Alabama Slam) 2016-present'' Dragon Sleeper ''2015-2016, rarely used after'' Nicknames: The Submission Sister The Predator of the Women's Division Accomplishments: Women's Division Tournament 2017 ''Winner'' 1x UNION Wrestling Women's World Championship ''(current)'' Trivia: * Ferguson's brother, Niall, is also a professional wrestler currently based in Liverpool who has appeared several times for Wrestling upLOUD! under his real name. He was apparently offered several tryouts for UNION Wrestling, but was unable or unwilling to attend. * Ferguson is engaged to current UNION Wrestling roster member Egil Ronningen, better known as current Tag Team Champion Bane. Category:CAWs